This is a proposal to develop and evaluate a new hyperextensible elastomeric male condom, which is expected to meet the highest performance requirements of the user, thus eliminating objectionable characteristics of modern male condoms. The overall objectives of the clinical portion: 1. To determine user understandability of label instruction 2. To determine the functionality and consumer preference, as well as use attitudes and options relative to a new thermoplastic polymeric male condom (Phase I study), and 3. To compare the above data and information of the subject condom (in a cross fashion to a presently marketed latex male condom).